The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a perennial Zoysia grass, discovered on a Brazilian turf farm in the state of Sao Paolo during a routine field inspection. The grass was found in a production field of a common Brazilian grass known as `Wild Zoysia` (unpatented). The new grass is believed to be a sport of `Wild Zoysia` due to its color, and its smaller size and shorter node length compared to `Wild Zoysia`. The novel grass, termed `SS-300`, was propagated asexually in the state of Sao Paolo, Brazil. `SS-300` is a distinct, asexually propagated variety of Zoysia grass. `SS-300` is the varietal designation of this new grass. The name `SS-300` may also designate this plant in commerce.